A wireless communication network communicates over the air with wireless communication devices that are operated by mobile users. The wireless communication network may include cellular networks, Wi-Fi networks, as well as other networks.
The wireless communication network generates mobility data that indicates individual user movements and other data, based at least in part on their wireless device usage, time, and other considerations. The data may include location, time, Wi-Fi login, application downloads or any other information the system may be able to generate.
The wireless communication network provides the mobility data to third parties for ancillary uses, such as for marketing and product development, among other uses. Typically, the wireless communication network provides a user's mobility data in an anonymous manner. For example, the wireless communication network may replace a user's standard user ID with an encrypted and anonymous code. Others may change location information for the purpose of obscuring exact location information.